Loving me for me
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Matt HardyLita songfic: Sweet little songfic... R&R!


'Loving me for me' Song by Christina Aguilera 

__

People ask if I'm in love with you  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture  
And smiling to myself  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through  
And I blush as I say yes

"Hey Ames."

Looking up, Amy smiled at her friend Trish Stratus. "Hey Trish, what's up?"

Shaking her head, Trish let her gaze travel to the frame in Amy's hand. "What's that?"

Nodding slightly, Amy responded. "A picture of me and Matt from before my surgery."

"Aw, you miss him huh?"

Amy just nodded and continued staring at the picture. "Yeah, I almost wish I was on Smackdown right now. The only reason I wanted to come here was for the women's division." 

"Yeah, you didn't come to see your friends, like say, me?"

"You know what I meant." Amy replied, laughing.

Trish just nodded and smiled. "Yeah. So, you really love him, huh?"

Blushing and smiling up at the little blonde, Amy nodded. "Yeah, I do."

__

What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
With abilities to set me free  
Free, make me be me  
Makes me want to say

Later that night, Amy sat in her hotel room, once again thinking of Matt. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him since she came back and went to Raw. She had expected them to be on the same show, but Matt had gone to Smackdown and as much as Amy wanted to be with him, her competition was on Raw. 

She was happy that they could still trust each other and not worry about what was happening. She loved how she could be herself with Matt, never having to worry about what anyone thought. It only mattered what Matt thought, and he loved her just like she loved him.

__

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me

The next morning, Amy woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Hey baby." A familiar voice greeted.

Amy smiled, recognizing the voice. "Matt." She said quietly.

"What's up?"

"I miss you." Amy said, looking at the picture of her and Matt.

"I miss you too baby, but we'll see each other soon." Matt consoled. "I have the Smackdown taping today, and you have a house show, but we should be able to see each other tomorrow."

"Good, because I really miss you." Amy replied, lying back on the bed, just enjoying Matt's voice as they continued to talk. 

__

People ask why I'm in love with you  
Well, let me start by saying  
You got my heart by just being who you are  
And what we got is between me and you  
It doesn't matter about the money I make  
Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star

"Amy, you're up in ten minutes." Amy nodded at the stagehand. She was getting ready for a TV interview, one of her first since she had returned to Raw. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually nervous. Shaking it off, she walked out of her dressing room and walked out to the stage.

*~*~*~*~*

"So, Miss Dumas… we hear that you're dating WWE Superstar Matt Hardy, is that correct?" The interviewer asked.

Amy almost laughed at the question, she thought everyone knew about her and Matt. Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, Matt and I have been together for a while. He's a great guy."

"Congratulations on finding him. But, I have to ask, what is about him that makes you love him so much?"

__

Unconditionally you're there for me  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
The way I feel, so sweet  
Makes me want to say

"He's very sweet to me. He's kind and loving. He's everything I could ever want in a boyfriend. He's my inspiration, my love. He's the best." 

__

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me

"He's so talented, if you watch him perform, week in and week out, he never stops giving it his all. He doesn't let people hold him down, he doesn't like people keep him from his dream. His determination inspires me. But what I love most about Matt Hardy is that he loves me for me."

__

Its so amazing how something so sweet  
Has come and rearranged my life  
I've been kissed by destiny  
Oh, heaven came and saved me  
An angel was placed at my feet  
This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me

Later that night, Amy was in her hotel room, getting ready for bed. As soon as she got comfortable in bed, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Amy stood up and went to the door. As she opened it, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Hey Ames."

"Matt?" Amy questioned, jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after Smackdown was over, I decided to come here. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you."

"I'm so glad you're here." Amy said, sitting next to him on the bed. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Smiling, Matt took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I know, but I'm here now baby, and I love you."

"I love you too." Amy said, kissing him softly. "I'm so lucky to have you." She whispered in his ear, hugging him again.

__

Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
No cover ups, push ups  
With him, I dont have to put on a show  
He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
He's real, he's honest, he's loving me for me  
Yeah 

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Amy thought to herself about all the women she'd seen with boyfriends who didn't care about them, or boyfriends who were with them because they looked good. She realized that she was one of the lucky ones, one of the few who had a boyfriend who loved her unconditionally, no matter what. She had one who loved her for her. 

__

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me

A/N: Just a little songfic, I dunno if it's any good. R&R and let me know!!! :)Nicole*** 

__

  



End file.
